Dream of the Wolf
by GoddessofShadow
Summary: What does Vilkas of the companions dream of when he falls asleep? Vilkas/OC


**Just a quick story I wrote on my iPod on a bus ride home from Jacksonville**

**I do not own Farkas, Vilkas, Markarth, or Kodlak all rights go to Bethesda Studios**

After a strenuous day of fighting and doing his bidding for the companions Vilkas rid himself of his armor and flopped down onto his cot.

He closed his gray eyes and was quickly asleep, his subconscious mind taking over as he drifted into the world of his dreams.

He found himself in the forest with one of his shield sisters, watching her prod quietly at the orange fire with the end of her war hammer.

They had just finished eliminating the bandit camp just south of Markarth, hidden within a decrepit deemed ruin.

Gore matted her golden hair which caused it to hang messy and stringy, framing her blood splattered porcelain face.

She had been oddly quiet the entire journey and he wondered why. He tried to search for an answer in her pallid blue-green eyes but found nothing but the glow of the fire reflecting back at him.

She looked up from the fire, her eyes following the drifting embers up to his own. His dark hair framed a strong, weary face covered in gore and black war paint lined his pale gray eyes. The dim light of the fire caught the plains of his face in just the right way, accenting his strong jaw, making his lower lip seem fuller than it was, creating shadows on his cheeks that defined his cheekbones in an almost animalistic way. Then there was the intensity in his sharp gray eyes that glowed in the light that reminded her of a wolf.

"Why do you look at me like that?" She asked, unsettled by the way he looked at her, like she was a wounded deer and he truly was a wolf, ready to pounce.

"Why have you been so quiet?" He retorted sharply as was their way. It was a game of back and forth, and Vilkas was always fighting to be ahead.

"I have been thinking, am I not allowed the privacy of my own mind? What else shall you try to take from me Vilkas?" She snapped. He swallowed as his mouth became suddenly dry as she spoke.

Was this a challenge? And she had called him by his name, not his last name or some insult but his name and it cause a strange stirring inside him he was unsure how to react to.

He opened his mouth to speak but was unable to find the words so he closed his mouth his teeth colliding with a clack.

"What is this? The great Vilkas at a loss for words? Never did I think I'd see the day!" She cried, grinning boastfully.

A tease.

He snarled inwardly, how could he show her he was still her superior without words? How could he prove he had the upper hand?

He stood swiftly and crossed the small clearing grabbing the hammer from her hand and crouching in front of her.

She leaned back with slightly wide eyes as his face was only inches from hers. Now the fire was to his back so she could not see his face, but she could see his liquid gray eyes, the color of hot steel. She could also see the wanting, the need, and most shockingly a melancholy hidden behind long lashes that he looked at her through.

She reached out slowly, letting her fingertips brush his cheek and he remained fixed to where he was, holding her curious gaze with his own unyielding one.

She opened her mouth to speak but as his name began to form on her lips he closed the distance, lunging forward and smashing his lips against hers, clasping her face in his strong hands. She gasped in shock and the sound sent shivers down his spine.

Then she reacted, slowly, tentatively kissing him back, her fingers weaving into his thick hair and she let her lids flutter so they were only half open.

Her uncertain pace did not match his however and he shifted so he was sitting, and he pulled her into his lap, pressing her body as close to his as it could be. His hands exploring every inch of exposed flesh it could find and then searched for the skin hidden beneath the cloth.

He released a slight growl against her lips as he pulled at her tunic. His lips butterflying kisses down her neck then back up to her lips, shifting so she was beneath him.

"Vilkas?" the voice woke him from his dream and he opened his eyes blinking at the speaker until he recognized her as another of his shield sisters.

What was her name? Did he even know her real name? Did she even have a real name? And, like always, his brother Farkas hung over her shoulder, following at her heels like a lap dog.

"What do you want Snow-white?" he asked trying to keep the nick name non-insulting knowing he would get his brothers fist if he said anything border lining insulting.

"You were mumbling and growling in your sleep, is everything alright?" she asked crossing her arms and Farkas just stood there and watched her move.

He felt heat rush to his cheeks and he looked around only to find that his dream woman wasn't there and inwardly breathed a sigh of relief.

"Fine just had a dream about killing some bandits," he said as he ran a hand through his hair, it wasn't a complete lie.

"Well, Kodlak would like to speak to you, he has some work," she said not completely believing his story but she shrugged and walked off with that stupid flawless grace in her stride and sway in her hips, which Farkas watched rather intently, a stupid grin on his face.

Vilkas chuckled and stood, readying himself for yet another day with the companions.


End file.
